Awakened Memories: An Ichigo and Senna Romance
by Tonlor
Summary: Ichigo thinks over his live until he is visited by the last person he would ever have expected. M for Adult Themes.


**Awakened Memories:**

**An Ichigo and Senna Romance**

**~A/N~ Request for ****nisemono96, Ichigo is reunited with Senna. I will explain it as Memories of Nobody being Canon so others know about Senna. not that they are in this story LOL. I own nothing all right belong to Kubo-Sama. Rated M for adult scenes so no minors.**

* * *

Ichigo sat on the edge of his bed his mind running through everything that had happened since he became a Soul Reaper. He had slain hollows, saved Rukia, stopped the world from collapsing on itself, brought down the Espada, quite thoroughly stomped Aizen and lost his powers. He killed Ginjo and regained his powers thanks to Rukia, and a good portion of the Soul Society, and of course he brought down the Quincy; which ended in the confrontation of Uryu and himself.

He wondered if it was a good thing that he became a Soul Reaper. Had he not done so a lot of pain might have been averted. Rukia wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place, Orihime wouldn't have developed her powers thus she would have been taken, Ginjo and his trope would still be alive… as would Bach.

Ichigo shook his head. He knew it was a good thing. He had many friends and saved a lot of lives in becoming a Shinigami. "Yo! Ichigo! You got a visitor I sent her up," Isshin's voice echoed out.

"Who?" Ichigo asked as his door opened. He froze when his eyes locked on a pair of bright amber eyes.

"Ichigo," the girl said looking at him. Ichigo couldn't speak; his mind was racing. How was she here? How did she know him? What the hell was going on?

"Senna?" Ichigo asked looking at the purple haired girl. They stood in complete silence for several moments simply staring into each other's eyes. That moment passed and their bodies were together in a fiercely passionate kiss. Senna's arms wrapped around Ichigo's neck whilst his arms were tightly hooked around her waist; their lips meshed as they pulled each other in as tightly as they could.

Light gasps of air escaped as they would pull back just long enough to breath before quickly relocking their lips. Senna's hands slid from his neck up into his hair entangling her fingers. Her body screamed for more; she wanted anything… everything her orange haired lover could give her.

Ichigo finally pulled back their bodies heaved as much needed air filled their lungs. "How?" was the only question he was able to ask as he looked at Senna.

"I'm unsure how I'm alive… but I remember everything," Senna said. She looked into Ichigo's eyes again. "I never got to say this the first time…" Senna bit her lip as she took a moment to remember their first time.

* * *

Senna moved along a wire high above a crowd; her arms held out for balance as she nearly laughed. "It's so nice like this," She spoke just before dropping down. The crowd watched in horror as she fell; just before her body hit the ground she was gone in a plume of rose petals. Ichigo got to the front of the crowd to see her smiling happily.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine," Senna replied. Ichigo grabbed her hand and pulled her away quickly getting distance between the crowd and them.

"What as that about?" Ichigo asked pinning Senna to a wall in a darkened alley.

"I like being up high. It helps me think," Senna said.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" Ichigo asked.

"I… I'm sorry I didn't know I worried you so much," Senna said seeing how worried Ichigo looked. Her mouth slowly went dry as she looked at the confusing man. One minute he looked mad enough to kill the next instant he had more fear and pain in his eyes than anyone she had seen.

She wasn't even aware she had until it was too late. Her hand lightly cupped his cheek; their bodies started to pull towards each other. Their lips cautiously brushed over each other's in an experimental test; they both stopped fireworks would be an understatement. It was a full blown American Fourth of July, Chinese New Year, and a Japanese summer festival smashed into one. Their chaste kiss was thrown out the wind and was replace with the most lustful and passionate kiss ever. it blew _The Princess Bride's_ kiss outta the water.

Before either really knew it they were in Ichigo's room, lips locked, bodies naked, and lust through somewhere in the stratosphere. Senna snaked her arms around his neck feeling his hands gripping her hips.

"Ichigo," Senna moaned as their pulled apart to get air.

"Should I stop?" Ichigo asked.

"God no," She quickly replied her hands trailed over his bare chest while her eyes moved down to his throbbing manhood. Senna lightly bit her lip as she looked at him; her fingers still trailed over his chest. Ichigo leaned down in kissing at her neck lightly.

"Ichigo… please…" Senna moaned lightly as Ichigo slowly descended her body. His lips pressed against her soft skin again and again; he moved down her neck and down onto her shoulders. He wasn't going to leave a single spot untouched. His moved slowly over her body taking in every curve and dip in her form.

"You're so beautiful Senna," Ichigo said softly as his kissing reached her legs. Senna whimpered lightly feeling Ichigo's breath on her sensitive entrance.

"Ichigo," Senna moaned lightly as he traced his tongue around her femininity whilst his hands moved up her body cupping her breasts. Senna moaned loudly as his finger rubbed her stiffened nipples. Finally his tongue ran over her slit instantly gaining a loud long moan from her. Ichigo smiled lightly and continued his work; his tongue continued to lightly run over her entrance before flicking over her clit. Senna's moans started to echo more and more with each lick.

"Oh Ichigo… I can't," Senna whimpered trying to hold her climax at bay. Ichigo gave a light chuckle.

"You don't need to hold back," Ichigo said sliding his tongue over his entrance once again. Senna obeyed and burst. Ichigo continued to lick her for another minute making sure he got all of her juices. Senna panted heavily slowly coming down from her euphoric high.

"My turn," Senna said biting her lip.

"If you want to," Ichigo said. Senna smiled rolling Ichigo onto his back. She leaned in pressing their lips together before she started her way down his toned body. She kissed over his shoulder scars before she gave several kisses to his sternum scars. She never broke her eye contact as she kissed down to his stomach scar.

"You're so beautiful," Ichigo said watching her as she reached her manhood. She slowly stroked over his cock. She licked her lips as few times before licking up his length; Ichigo groaned he'd never felt anything close to how good her tongue felt.

Senna licked from base to head a few times before she wrapped her lips around his head. She slowly started to work on his manhood. She ran her tongue along the length as she took in inch after inch. Her head started to bob as she picked up her speed; she wanted to suck faster but she also wanted to make sure her teeth wouldn't rake over his cock.

"Ah Senna," Ichigo moaned trying to keep still for her. Senna moaned onto his cock causing Ichigo's body to tremble. His cock pulses in her mouth the only sign Senna was given before Ichigo burst. She wasn't expecting him to just burst; the sudden rush or seed took her by surprise and she pulled off taking his second spurt to her face and eyes.

"Shit Senna," Ichigo had noticed he hadn't warned her. Senna couldn't help but smile; she took a quick second to clean her face before Ichigo could see his handy work. She licked her lips a few times before she crawled on top of him.

"I can't wait any longer," Senna spoke lustfully.

* * *

"Senna…" Ichigo's voice broke her lusty daydream.

"Sorry I was just thinking of that night," Senna replied. Ichigo's face flushed knowing what she meant instantly. Ichigo took a step towards Senna his hand moved to her face cupping her cheek.

"I thought I'd lost you," Ichigo said keeping his eyes locked on Senna.

"I wish I never forgot," Senna said moving to Ichigo's chest; her hand gently touched his chest. The simple touched sealed it. Ichigo pulled Senna into his arms once more; one wrapped around her waist whilst the other ran into her hair. Senna wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck pulling their lips together. They knew how they felt for each other and how badly they both wanted it.

Ichigo lowered Senna onto his bed his lips starting to trail over her. "Ichigo… I love you," Senna moaned lightly.

"You have no idea how badly I've wanted to hear that," Ichigo said kissing her neck once more before. "I love you too," He added as he undid one of her buttons.

"Take me," Senna begged her hands running through Ichigo's hair. Ichigo said nothing but continued to remove her clothing. Her jacket was gone first of course, shortly followed by her maroon tie. Ichigo slowed once he reached her shirt; he seemed to be having second thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Senna asked.

"My family is home," Ichigo said his hand trailing down her white shirt. "And they know you're up here," he added.

"So lock the door… if they hear we will cross that bridge when it comes," Senna said. Ichigo moved to his door in an instant. He nearly tore the door open to see Isshin and Yuzu leaning against having been listening.

"Give me some privacy!" Ichigo shouted at the two.

"No problem son… Come on Yuzu… lets go out for dinner tonight," Isshin said leading the younger girl down the stairs.

"We can't leave Onii-chan with her… they could do naughty things," Yuzu said making Senna laugh.

"Ugh… this family makes me want to scream," Ichigo said as he closed his door. The moment they heard the main door close Ichigo closed his eyes scanning the house before he nearly jumped over Senna.

"Now that we alone," Senna said grinning her hands already pulled at the hem of Ichigo's shirt. The two wasted little time in the removal of their cloths. Ichigo started where he had left off; slowly kissing his way over her neck. Senna ran her hands into his hair once again feeling him kiss down to her breasts moving between the two kissing, sucking, and licking her bust.

Senna's moans started to echo out feeling Ichigo's hand rubbing over her womanhood. His fingers pushed lightly against her entrance; his middle finger dipped in ever so slightly.

"Ichigo," Senna moaned. Ichigo's kissing had reached her smooth belly giving her several long kisses before he removed his hand and replaced his fingers with his tongue. Senna's body reacted instantly; her back arched and her toes curled as his tongue ran over her womanhood again and again. Just like his finger he dipped his tongue in ever so slightly.

Senna's moans echoed out more and more. Ichigo was pushing her towards her climax faster than she could handle. Her body started to tremble as she reached the peak of her resistance; he wouldn't have to do much more to push her over the edge.

"Don't hold back," Ichigo said running a hand up her body. Senna moaned loudly once more as she fell into her climax. Her chest heaved as Ichigo licked up her juices.

"Oh Ichigo," Senna moaned feeling Ichigo move back up her. Ichigo smiled as he looked down at the purple haired girl. Senna bit her lip lightly as she laid under the watching eyes of Ichigo.

"You are so stunning," Ichigo said pressing their lips together once again. Senna's arms wrapped around his neck holding him in their kiss; she could taste her flavor on his lips as they kissed. She moaned into their kiss feeling Ichigo's steely manhood against her thigh.

Ichigo pulled back looking down at her for a moment; Senna nodded and spread her legs more giving Ichigo plenty of access to her core. Ichigo moved in slowly rubbing his cock against her wet femininity. He sunk the first couple of inches in and stopped seeing Senna's body tighten and her grid her teeth lightly.

Senna ran her hands up onto Ichigo's chest nodding her head. She knew Ichigo wouldn't move an inch if he thought she was in pain… while she was in pain she was also submerged in desire. Her back started to arch as Ichigo's thickness pushed further into her. Ichigo moved slowly he didn't want to hurt Senna in anyway.

"Faster Ichigo," Senna moaned out her legs wrapped around his waist. Ichigo smiled and picked up his slow thrusting. He would heed her command whatever it was. Senna already knew he would do anything she asked him to do while they were connected.

Senna moaned loudly as Ichigo hit base inside of her; she was completely full and he was fully inside of her. It was as if they were made for each other. "Perfect size," Senna joked lightly. Ichigo leaned in kissing her neck as his thrusts build up more.

Her voice started to echo through the house their passionate love making had fallen into a mix of fevered needy thrusting and euphoric moans. Senna's nails clawed into Ichigo's back trying to stop herself from screaming in pleasure; before she knew what she was doing her teeth had sunk into his shoulder stifling a loud scream as she came.

Ichigo seemed ignorant to her clawing and biting; his thrusts kept going he was getting so close to his release. "Senna!" Ichigo shouted as he emptied himself into her; thick waves of seed filled her welcoming womb. Senna released her legs and arms from Ichigo's body her chest heaving and her body soaked in sweat.

"Ichigo," Senna said still panting.

"I could get addicted to that," Ichigo said kissing her neck.

"I know what you mean," Senna gave a light yelp as Ichigo pulled her onto his lap; Senna smiled and started to bounce. Ichigo groaned lightly as she rode him. Senna leaned in pressing her lips against his; she moaned heavily into their kiss feeling Ichigo started to match her bouncing.

Ichigo pulled back and laid back simply watching Senna ride him. He hadn't noticed how sweaty they had become until now; Senna's hair was stuck to her body and looked like she just stepped out of the rain.

"Ichigo," Senna moaned his name again and again. She rested her hands on his chest as she rode giving her some balance as she rode him with everything she had.

"Senna…" Ichigo moaned feeling his limit approaching.

"I can't stop my hips… it feels too good," Senna moaned loudly as she came. Her eyes rolled back as her strength waned but she didn't want to stop. Ichigo grabbed her hips helping her bounce as he drove full force up into her.

"Senna!" Ichigo shouted as he burst into her. Senna collapsed onto his chest; the both heaved as they tried to regain themselves.

"I love you Ichigo," Senna said kissing his chest.

"I love you too," Ichigo replied kissing the top of Senna's head. "Never leave me again,"

"I won't" Senna replied with a happy smile.

And they were never separated again. The Moon and his Sun

* * *

**~End Notes~ I hope you liked this please let me know what you think.**

**My next story is a Kyubi, Kushina, Naruko story… no the Kyubi will not be a fox for this fic… I don't write that stuff… mainly because I'm not sure if FF would allow beasty fun.**


End file.
